1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel, and in particular to a foldable display panel or a flexible display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of display technologies, conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays have been gradually replaced by flat panel displays (FPD). In comparison with the FPD formed by a rigid carrier (e.g., a glass substrate), a flexible display in which an active device is formed on a flexible substrate has been developed according to recent researches because the flexible substrate (e.g., a plastic substrate) is characterized by flexibility and impact endurance.
In general, when the active device is to be formed on the flexible substrate, the flexible substrate is often adhered to the rigid carrier, and then a series of film fabrication processes (e.g., formation of scan lines, data lines, pixel units, storage capacitors, gate insulating layers, protection layers, and so on) can be performed to form a flexible display panel. Driver ICs (e.g., a scan driver IC and a data driver IC) are then adhered to the flexible display panel through an anisotropic conductive adhesive, such that conductive bumps of the driver ICs are electrically connected to pads of the flexible display panel through conductive particles in the anisotropic conductive adhesive, and that the flexible display panel is electrically connected to the driver ICs. After all the processes are completely performed, the flexible display panel is removed from the rigid carrier.
Nonetheless, in the process of fabricating the flexible display panel, the scan lines in a pixel array cross over display regions and foldable regions, and the scan lines are not specifically designed. Hence, after the flexible display panel is bent over and over, stress is likely to be accumulated on the scan lines that cross over the display regions and the foldable regions, and thus circuits in the foldable regions of the flexible display panel (i.e., parts of the scan lines) are apt to be broken. Thereby, reliability of the flexible display panel is reduced.